darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brood of Zergata
"Consider yourselves fortunate, for you are now of the Brood. To live is to fight." :::-- Cerebra the Hutt to the conquered tribes of Ryloth, 402 BBY The Brood of Zergata are a mercenary army of one of the longest and most glorious traditions along the Outer Rim. Lead by the self proclaimed General Cerebra the Hutt, the Brood of Zergata has been a fighting force for nearly four hundred years. Veterans of the Hutt Intercession, the Brood of Zergata is infamous among historians. Although it was officially disbanded, and its number were significantly reduced during the long imprisonment of Cerebra the Hutt, there erstwhile General has managed the army from prison, and kept it in fighting force. With the recent release of Cerebra the Hutt from his imprisonment on Nar Shaddaa, rumor has it that the Brood of Zergata has been reestablished in force, for what dark purposes none yet can guess. Establishment of the Brood The Brood of Zergata was established in 427 BBY by Cerebra the Hutt. Initially a small group of mercenaries cowed by the militant Hutt, Cerebra quickly expanded his fighting force over a number of decades, recruiting only the most blood-thirsty and terrible Bounty Hunters and Pirate Lords as his Captains. Often cowing these mercenaries with his own martial prowess, Cerebra the Hutt quickly earned the fear and respect of his chiefest soldiers. These he trained in the deserts of Tatooine during his long exile, until, supplemented with vehicles, ships and slave soldiers, the Brood became a fighting force to be reckoned with in the Galaxy. From its foundation, the Brood has had a reputation for unwavering cruelty, cunning, and a capacity for violence that has not diminished in its long history. The Early Years The Brood of Zergata fought in a number of notable conflicts, the chiefest of these being the Hutt Intercession. But they earned their renown before this conflict, invading Kessel, putting down a Rylothi tribal uprising, and participating in coup on Nar Shaddaa. The Hutt Intercession The most notable engagement that the Brood of Zergata was involved in was the Hutt Intercession, the last great war of the Republic. Although the Hutts were eventually turned back and defeated, the Brood of Zergata won a number of key victories for the Nar Shaddaa Barony. They were responsible for the successful retreat from the Battle of Kashyyyk, the victory at Ord Mantell, and they played a large role in the battle which ended the war in the Corellian system. As part of the cease-fore agreement with the Republic, the Hutts imprisoned Cerebra and officially disbanded the Brood of Zergata. Years in Exile For the long years in which Cerebra was imprisoned, he managed the Brood of Zergata in an unofficial capacity from the Dungeons of the Hutts. The Brood was significantly reduced in numbers, little more than a garrison for the Fortress of Zergata. But the most elite of the Brood's troops recruited others, and trained them, and performed small missions for Cerebra from prison. Reestablishment The Brood of Zergata has recently been reestablished. With Cerebra the Hutt's release from prison, its status as an official army has again been permitted. Cerebra has thus funded the construction of several starships, and hired new troops which rumor has it he has been training in the Fortress Zergata. Organization Organized into Legions of roughly one thousand troops each, numbered and colored for easy reference, the Brood of Zergata is a tightly nit organization of soldiers. Each Legion is divided into a number of Squads, variant based upon the primary purpose of the Legion; the Legions consist of a minimum of five Squads. Legions are marked by the color of their armband or their tunic. Squads are marked by black knots that are tied onto their armband or shoulder. The knots 'number' the Squads: one knot for Squad Alpha, two for Squad Beta, three for Squad Gamma, etc. Ranks The Brood of Zergata operates with an extremely straightforward command structure, designed for simplicity and ease of battle-field decisions. Slave Soldier Slave Soldiers are the lowest rank in the Brood of Zergata elite. Although these soldiers do not have even theoretical freedom, they are well trained and are not mistreated unless they fall out of line. Slave soldiers are given the smallest portions of the spoils of war, and can be promoted into freedom through slaughter and loyalty. Current PC Slave Soldiers: None. Sergeant Sergeants are the lowest ranked "free soldiers" of the Brood of Zergata. In many ways they do not differ from slave soldiers, save that their actions are less highly controlled, and they receive pay apart from the spoils of war. A Sergeant is distinguished from a slave most often by the number of enemies they have slaughtered. Sergeants may also be starfighter pilots or vehicle drivers. Current PC Sergeants: Gaddo Lieutenant A Sergeant who distinguishes him or herself enough, slaughtering many of the Hutt's enemies with brutality and efficiency may be promoted to a command position. Lieutenants are gives large shares of the spoils of war, and are well-payed. They are often given the attention of the Hutt's slave girls, and are sometimes allowed to participate in the grisly rituals of the Brood's upper echelons. In addition, every Squad in a Legion is commanded by a Lieutenant. Current Lieutenants: Maltorus Valen, Vordo the Hutt. Captain Captains are the best of the best, the most detestable, vicious, blood-thirsty, cunning, unredeemable members of the Brood of Zergata. Hand-chosen by the General in all cases, the Captains may be renowned for the abilities at command, their skills in personal combat, their abilities as a pilot, or their skill with explosives and sabotage. Usually, Captains in the Brood are renowned for their skill in more than one of these areas. Captains in the Brood are given the lion's share of the spoils of war, kept in the lap of criminal luxury, well paid, and well trained. The General's starfighter squadrons are commanded by Captains of the Brood, as are his Battleships and his Legions. In special circumstances, such as large-scale military ventures, the Brood Captains are given command of individual Squads, in order to provide the best commanders to a large number of troops. Those Captains who are not skilled at command or piloting, but who have honed their skills in person combat to a deadly ferocity, make up the General's personal bodyguards and elite assassins. Current PC Captains: Braken, Dassead Renz, Zamir (promoted Field Marshal). Admiral A recently created rank, the Admiral of the Brood of Zergata is second in command of the Brood, a specialist in fleet tactics. Everyone in the Brood is answerable to the Admiral save for the General himself, and two share military command almost evenly, with the General being a specialist in ground warfare, and the Admiral a specialist in space tactics. Current PC Admiral: Ariennye Tei General The General of the Brood of Zergata commands this fighting force with the power and authority of a dictator. All must obey his orders or suffer the consequences. There is only one General of the Brood, and that General has, and presumably always will be Cerebra Gronoogle Zergata. Laws and Orders The rules and orders of the Brood of Zergata are rather simple: * Once a Broodsman, always a Broodsman. * Obey the orders of your superiors. * Disagreements between Broodsmen will be decided through combat: ** Suitable weapons for duels are Melee Weapons, Blaster Weapons, Vehicles, Starfighters, Battleships, or Squads. ** Suitable duels are to the first blood, to surrender, to incapacitation, to the death, to shields' down (for starfighters and battleships), to first kill (for Squads). ** The Broodsman who is challenged choses the weapon. ** The challenging Broodsman chooses the condition of victory for the duel. ** The winner of the duel is to be considered right, and gains both rank and title if he or she should wish to take it, of the loser. * The Broodsmen are not to attack a Hutt unless under the direct order of the General. * The Broodsmen are not to attack the armies or agents of a Hutt unless under the direct order of the General, or in self defense. The Brood's Navy The Brood has the most powerful Navy in the Outer Rim territories. Capital Ships The Brood's backbone are Guardian Battleships, among them the flagship of the fleet, the Stormfront, and the supporting Battleships Impatient Revenge and Agonistes. The Guardians are then supported by Supernova Battlecruisers and the occasional Nova Strike Cruiser, the latter of which is often used as a hostile landing vessel in open areas. Starships The Brood uses Sacree Avernus Corporation SA-2100a Freighters for most landing situations, or for the shuttling of important personages when the larger ships cannot be spared from defensive duties. Starfighters The heart and soul of the Brood Navy is the Unaani Stinger. Although for the most part outdated, these fighters have been upgraded by Brood Engineers to be a formidable attacking and support force to larger ships. The Brood is also known to use several starfighters from Incom, including the Z95 Headhunter and the Y-Wing Starfighter. Rumors of new advanced starfighter squadrons from the recent Incom lines have yet to be verified in battle. Category:Brood of Zergata